The Plan
by Ellegirl1111
Summary: This is a humorous story about Miley and Taylor trying to get Demi and Selena to realize they love each other. Needless to say, Miley's various plans do not go smoothly. It's a Demena Demi/Selena , Lovez, Semi, story with a little bit of Miley/Taylor


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**This story will contain femslash so if you don't like it do not read it. I don't tolerate hateful or homophobic comments **** Oh and I changed some of the last names to make it legal.**

Taylor Swift glanced over the top of her magazine to look at one of her closest friends, Miley Stewart. The country singer furrowed her brow as she took in the smug look on the pop star's face as she surfed the internet.

"Uhoh I know that look. You're up to something Miley and this will only end in tears, quite possibly mine!"

"Oh you're over-reacting Taylor! That was one time! How was I supposed to know that you had to put the top on the blender?" said Miley with a roll of her eyes.

"That's common sense!" Taylor shuddered at the memory. Both of them had been covered in fruit flavored mush with a huge mess to clean up and, as if things couldn't get any worse, Demi Torres and Selena Russo had proceeded to walk in on them and fall to the floor in laughter, but not before talking numerous pictures with their cameras and posting them on their various Twitters. "Anyways, this plan is sure fire! We're gonna get Demi and Selena to admit they love each other!"

Taylor quickly swiveled around in her chair, "Wait, what?"

"What possessed you to come up with this plan?" asked a shivering Taylor. Currently she and Miley were huddled in a tree outside of Demi's house with binoculars and a flashlight.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way they flirt! Seriously it's constant!" scoffed Miley

"Of course I've noticed. I just don't see how that lead to us staking out outside of Demi's house at three in the morning in the middle of winter!" grumbled Taylor.

"Um it's obvious. Demi and Selena are in the middle of a sleepover! We are gonna try and catch them in the act." said Miley. Taylor's eyes widened,

"Catch them in what act exactly!" sputtered Taylor. Miley's face went red as she realized what Taylor was implying.

"Not that you pervert! Geez get your mind out of the gutter! I meant in a situation that could be used as evidence to prove to them that they do in fact love each other!" said Miley.

Taylor sighed and returned to watching the window. She suddenly felt something poking into her back.

"Miley can you please stop poking me!" said an annoyed Taylor

"Um I'm definitely not touching you Tay." said a confused Miley

"Then what…" started Taylor as she turned around and immediately let out a scream as she saw two huge eyes staring back at her. Miley jumped and attempted to twist around to see what the commotion was about and ended up losing her footing. She yelped as she began to fall and reached out for Taylor in an attempt to regain her balance. She succeeded in grabbing Taylor's coat but instead of pulling herself up, forced Taylor to lose her balance and caused them to both tumble from the tree and land in a tangle of limbs. They both groaned as they attempted to untangle themselves and stand up. They froze when they saw a light turn on upstairs and two faces peek out of the window. They heard footsteps approaching and suddenly a bright light shone on their faces. Both of them squinted into the bright light attempting to see who was holding the flashlight when a voice said,

"What the heck are you two doing on the ground, outside my house, at three in the morning?" asked a very confused Demi.

"Um well, we were just, um, coming by to say hi." stammered Miley. Taylor just nodded from her place on the ground.

"Ok…" said Selena who had come up behind Demi and gently grabbed her hand.

"Ahah!" yelled Miley as she jumped up off the ground and pointed at the two young stars. Demi and Selena glanced at each other with their eyebrows raised. Taylor took this moment of awkwardness to jump up, grab Miley's arm, and shove her towards their parked car.

"Well we'll just be going now. See you later." said Taylor over her shoulder as she pushed Miley away. Demi and Selena just nodded and continued to stare in silence.

The next day found Taylor moaning in pain as she limped around looking for the Advil that would take away the pain that was caused by the fall from the tree the night before.

"I am going to kill that pop singing, blond wigging, liberty walking girl." grumbled Taylor under her breath just as Miley skipped into the room. Taylor glared at the cheerful brunette as she hobbled to the table and sat down in the chair.

"Ok seriously Taylor it wasn't that bad." said Miley, who had noticed Taylor's mood. Taylor just mumbled under breath as she clutched her aching back. "Anyways, I got another idea. One that will totally work this time!" exclaimed Miley.

"No! No I refuse! I have fans, I have a family! There are millions of people who care about me. If I keep going along with your plans I'm going to end up dead!" yelled an angry Taylor.

"Oh Taylor you overreact so much. Please please please. I promise nothing will happen to you this time." Miley put on a pouty face and Taylor sighed. She never could resist the younger girl's pout. She sighed and began mentally preparing herself for the next adventure.

Taylor sighed as she glanced at the girl next to her. Both wore disguises to conceal their true identities from the paparazzi and from Demi and Selena as well. They had sneakily been following Demi and Selena since the pair had left Demi's house an hour earlier. Presently Miley and Taylor were crouched outside a Starbucks taking turns peeking in and snapping photos to use as evidence.

"See! This is going fine! There's nothing to be worried about." exclaimed Miley as she gleefully snapped another photo. Taylor just sat down and leaned against the wall of the coffee shop. She was tired, sore, and becoming increasingly alarmed at how much Miley was getting into the whole stalking adventure. All of a sudden a small child walked up to the pair and, at the top of her little voice, yelled,

"IT'S TAYLOR SWIFT AND MILEY STEWART!" Suddenly people all over the place, including the paparazzi who had been keeping an eye on Demi and Selena, swiveled around to look at the screaming child. Miley and Taylor exchanged a frantic glance before they jumped to their feet and took off running as fast as they could. They didn't even notice that, in their rush, they had run right past Demi and Selena who had been exiting the coffee shop.

"Was that…?" Selena asked. Demi nodded,

"Yeah I think it was."

"Whew I think we lost them." gasped Miley as she slammed her front door shut behind a puffing Taylor.

"Miley I swear to God I am never going along with one of your idiotic plans again!" yelled Taylor.

"Hey it was going just fine until the little girl showed up!" defended Miley. Taylor just proceeded to let off a string of curses as she made her way to Miley's living room and gently seated herself on the couch. She clutched her head in her hands and tried to determine how many years of counseling she was going to have to pay for in order to recover from this ordeal.

"Miles, I have a great idea. Why don't we just confront them directly?" sighed Taylor. Miley stopped her pacing and glanced at Taylor.

"That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that in the first place?" Taylor just groaned and fell back on the couch.

Demi and Selena glanced warily at the two singers that stood, grinning, in Demi's kitchen.

"So are you going to tell us what last night and this morning was about?" asked Selena.

"Why yes we are!" exclaimed Miley. "Taylor take it away!" Taylor gaped at the Hannah Montana star as Demi and Selena both looked at her.

"Well um, we're here to…" stammered Taylor.

"Oh for crying out loud!" yelled Miley. "Selena I can see you're in love with Demi. Demi it's obvious that you're in love with Selena. Taylor and I are here to make that fact known to you both and try and convince you two to actually do something about your feelings!" Demi and Selena just looked at each other and started laughing. Both Miley and Taylor stared at them in confusion.

"That was what all that sneaking around was all about?" asked a still laughing Selena.

"Um yes. Why are you two laughing?" asked a very dumbfounded and confused Miley.

"Because silly, Selena and I have been together for a while now." laughed Demi as she pulled Selena close and placed her arms around the other girl's waist. Miley's mouth dropped open as Taylor just sputtered in shock.

"When did this happen?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Demi and Selena cringed as their friends began to yell at them.

"Well," answered Demi, "We began dating about three months ago. I think we always loved each other deep down but were afraid to admit it. Filming Princess Protection Program kind of opened our eyes to the feelings and, to be honest, it scared us. The anger, jealousy, and separation that took place a while back was a direct result of our realization. We knew what would happen if we began a relationship. Our careers with Disney would be over. So we tried to repress it. We stopped talking, dated Joe and Nick, and tried to get over each other. Obviously it didn't work and I'm very happy it didn't"

"And to answer the question about why we never told you," said Selena "Well, we were afraid of your reaction. You two are our closest friends and we were scared of what you would think of us." Taylor immedietly walked over to the pair and hugged them.

"Oh you two. We would never ever judge you like that. You two have found love in each other and that is something that should be treasured, regardless of the fact that you two are both girls," said Taylor with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," said Miley, jumping in "Who cares about what other people think as long as you have each other. We'll be here to support you two through everything!"

"Thanks you guys. That really means a lot." said a grinning Selena. Miley smiled at the couple and glanced at Taylor.

"Well, since this is all over and we have clearly made ourselves look like idiots, we'll leave you two to enjoy each other's company," said Miley with a wink. Both Demi and Selena went very red at this. Miley pretended not to notice and grabbed Taylor's hand. "Come on. Let's leave the happy couple and go see a movie." Taylor smiled and waved goodbye to Demi and Selena before allowing herself to be dragged out the door by a very enthusiastic Miley.

"Well that went well." said Selena, wrapping her arms around Demi and leaning down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Demi grinned,

"Yes it did. But you know what I noticed? Miley and Taylor are so into each other! I mean, they are always flirting and clearly are in love! I have an idea!" exclaimed Demi.

"Hmm I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." said Selena, gazing down at Demi with an amused smirk on her face.

"Oh it's a good thing. Come on!" shouted Demi as she ran to the door.

"Demi, where the heck are we going?" asked a very confused Selena as she followed her girlfriend to the front door.

"We're gonna get Miley and Taylor together!" yelled an excited Demi as she sprinted out the door. Selena just stood staring at the spot where Demi had stood moments before.

"Demetria what…" Then she seemed to realize what Demi just said and groaned, "Not another plan…" Demi poked her head back through the door and said,

"Oh come on! This plan is going to work for sure!" Selena just shook her head,

"That's what you said last time right before I was thrown into a pile or garbage."

"Ok that was one mistake! Please Lena! It'll be fun!" begged Demi. Selena just sighed and followed her soulmate out the door.

"You're lucky I love you." grumbled Selena as she grabbed Demi's hand as they slowly began to walk towards Miley's house. Demi grinned and kissed Selena's hand. Selena rolled her eyes as she thought about how she would follow her girl anywhere, no matter how stupid the situation was and a grin appeared on her face. "Alright let's get this over with." said Selena. Demi squealed and the couple continued on their way down the sidewalk hand in hand.

**A/N: Sooo how was it? Terrible? Haha review and let me know. I don't really like the ending but it's 1 in the morning and I'm really tired. I hope you guys like it!**


End file.
